leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pansear (Pokémon)
|} Pansear (Japanese: バオップ Baoppu) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into when exposed to a Fire Stone. Pansear is one of three elemental monkeys. The other two are the and the . Biology Pansear is a simian, red-and-cream Pokémon. Its head is red with a whorled tuft on top. The tuft contains a flame, and can reach temperatures of 600 °F (315 °C). Pansear has oval eyes, a tiny nose, and large ears with orange insides. Its muzzle, upper body and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansear's lower body is red with small feet, and its long tail has an arrowhead-shaped tip. It lives in volcanic caves, and has been known to roast berries before eating them. In the anime Major appearances Chili's Pansear Pansear debuted in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, under the ownership of Chili. It appeared alongside and , which were owned by Cress and , respectively. It battled Ash's Tepig during a Gym and lost. Pansear reappeared in Survival of the Striaton Gym!, where it was shown having a battle against Morana and her during a flashback. It reappeared again when it joined Panpour in cheering Cilan and during their battle with . Minor appearances A 's Pansear appeared in A Venipede Stampede!, where it was used in an attempt to stop a swarm of . A Pansear appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It was one of her many Pokémon friends as a little girl back in the Village of Dragons. A Trainer's Pansear made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight. A Trainer's Pansear made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Pansear briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Pansear appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Trainer's Pansear appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Trainer's Pansear appeared in Summer of Discovery! and Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and in a fantasy in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Pansear appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Trainer's Pansear appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A 's Pansear appeared in A Dancing Debut!, where it was used during the . It appeared again in Master Class Choices!, where it participated in the Showcase. A Pansear appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Four Trainers' Pansear appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Multiple Trainers' Pansear appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, with one appearing in a flashback. Pokédex entries when it's angry.}} In the manga ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu owns a Pansear in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the Pocket Monsters BW manga In the manga, Chili uses a Pansear against Red's Clefairy in Battle at the Handsome Restaurant!? when he tries to instigate a fight between Chili and his brothers Cilan and Cress. The three brothers use their Pokémon against Clefairy, however, their group attack backfires when Clefairy uses the effects of Pansear, and 's attacks to make green tea. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pansear debuted in Pokémon Adventures in a short cameo in A Nickname for Tepig alongside Chili. It later appeared in Welcome To Striaton City!!, where it prepared tea for , , and alongside its fellow elemental monkeys. In Their First Gym Battle, it battled Cheren's Snivy and won, but was later knocked out by Bianca's Oshawott. A Pansear appeared in a flashback in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . It uses its tuft to roast berries.}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} Game locations ) in the Dreamyard (if starter Pokémon was )}} )}} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Echo Valley, Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Ignis (special)}} |area=Kilionea Road (B1-B10), Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Daybreak Ridge (1F-6F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Skill Treasury (8F-15F), Mount Tepid (6F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 301}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (All Areas)}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Pansear|Japanese|PGL|10|November 15, 2012 to January 10, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pansear}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10| }} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15||'}} |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15| |'}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- and . Energetic and helpful, he is the leader of the three. }} |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a Fire Stone |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=514 |name2=Simisear |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Pansear is the only non-Generation I Pokémon that evolves with the use of a Fire Stone. Origin Pansear is based on a and a . It, along with its two contemporaries, seem to inspired by the motif; with its hand by its ear, Pansear represents "hear no evil". Name origin Pansear may be a combination of Pan (the genus of s), sear, and ear. Ear may relate to the " " motif of the elemental monkeys. It may also be a play on . Baoppu may be a combination of 爆 bào (Chinese for burst/explode), バースト bāsuto (burst), and . In other languages , , and ape |de=Grillmak|demeaning=From Grill and |fr=Flamajou|frmeaning=From flame and |es=Pansear|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Pansear|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바오프 Baoppu|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=爆香猴 Bàoxiānghóu|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and . |ru=Пансир Pansir|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Chili's Pansear *Elemental monkeys External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Fire Stone de:Grillmak es:Pansear fr:Flamajou it:Pansear ja:バオップ zh:爆香猴